1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to surface mounted fixtures and more particularly to a novel mounting base for such fixtures having a concealed fastener receiving hole which permits adhesive bonding of the base to a mounting surface without exposing the hole or attachment of the base to the surface by a fastener inserted through the hole.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art:
As will appear from the ensuing description, the mounting base improvements of this invention are particularly suited for use on wall mounted household fixtures, such as mounting brackets, towel racks, drying racks and the like. For this reason, the invention will be described in the context of this particular use. However, it will become readily evident as the description proceeds that the invention may be used to advantage in a variety of other surface mounted structures having a mounting base or base-like portion to be attached to a mounting surface.
A variety of household fixtures, such as brackets of various kinds, towel racks, drying racks and the like are designed for attachment to a wall or other mounting surface either or both by screws and adhesive bonding. To this end, the fixture includes at least one mounting portion referred to in this disclosure as a mounting base, for seating against the mounting surface. This mounting base has holes through which screws may be inserted into the mounting surface to attach the base to the surface. Alternatively, the base may be adhesively bonded to the mounting surface.
The existing fixture mounting bases of this kind have one disadvantage which this invention overcomes. This disadvantage resides in the fact that if the bases are adhesively mounted, their screw holes are exposed and present an unsightly appearance unless they are suitably covered or filled in, which is difficult to do.